


Sundays in the Backyard with Shiro

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Podfic Welcome, Rimming, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: So it turns out Hunk knows some things about rope!





	Sundays in the Backyard with Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bottom Shiro week!

“How do you know so much about rope?” Shiro watched, entranced, as Hunk’s hands moved through the rope, tying a knot, untying it, retying it. 

“One of my aunt’s worked on a boat,” Hunk said casually, his hands surprisingly delicate as he tied another knot with the nylon rope. “She babysat me a few times, and she knew that I liked puzzles, so she’d sit me down with a piece of rope and tell me that I had to figure out how to untie it, then how to retie it.”

“Right,” said Shiro. 

“And then I dated a girl who really liked rope bondage,” Hunk added, as if that was a thing that you just… said. 

Shiro blushed, just a bit, and he cleared his throat. “Was it that, uh… that different?” He leaned back on the picnic table, the wood warm from the sun against his skin. The sky was already starting to get darker - they’d have to head inside soon, or at least bring a light out here. 

At least they had the whole place to themselves for the weekend - everything felt far removed from civilization, even though the nearest house wasn’t even a mile away. Surrounded by the backyard fence like this, it was like being in their own little world. 

“Did you like it? Rope bondge, I mean,” said Shiro, trying to sound casual.

Hunk looked up at him, and he grinned at Shiro, a wide, sunny grin. “I liked it well enough,” he allowed. “I wasn’t as good as I could’ve been, though.”

“Really?” Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Knowing you, I would’ve thought that you would have perfected it.”

“Oh, I did my best to,” said Hunk, “but you can only do so much before the person you’re tying up starts complaining about you being too much of a perfectionist and just wants you to fuck them already, y’know?” He raised an eyebrow in what he probably thought was a sexy way, but which made him look amusingly lopsided. 

Shiro grinned in spite of himself, because, well, how could he not? “Well,” he said, “if you ever want some practice, I’d be glad to help you.” 

“What, really?” Hunk tied and untied another knot. “You’d be willing to do that for me?”

They were both dancing around… something. They’d messed around before, but there’s a difference between tipsy making out or blowjobs in the shower, versus offering to tie someone up. 

“Sure,” said Shiro. “I’m always open for trying new things.”

“Always?” Hunk was uncoiling the rope now, in a way that could best be described as “purposeful.” 

“Always,” Shiro said. 

“So if I said, right now, that I wanted to tie you up?” Hunk’s tongue darted out as he licked his lips, and Shiro’s eyes stayed on it. 

“I’d be okay with it,” Shiro said.

“Just okay with it?” 

“Okay, more than okay with it. I’d like it. I’d like it a lot.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair, self conscious. 

“If you’re sure,” Hunk said. “I might have to take some of your clothes off, too.”

“Oh no,” Shiro intoned. “The horror.”

“I dunno,” Hunk said, defensive. “Maybe you just don’t want to be less than clothed when we’re sorta-kinda out in the open.”

“I don’t count this as out in the open,” Shiro said, which was mostly true. “There’s trees around us, there’s a fence inside of those trees… you know, not like I’m going to be naked on the high street.”

“Well,” said Hunk, “since you put it that way.” And he was smirking. 

It wasn’t exactly an expression that Shiro was used to seeing on Hunk’s face, but it did suit. Especially when Hunk’s eyes were sparkling like that. 

Shiro smiled back, with only a little trepidation building in his stomach. 

* * *

Hunk had Shiro take his pants off - Shiro was glad he’d worn clean underwear. He wasn’t wearing a shirt either, and he was just pale enough that his skin caught the light from the back porch. 

Shiro stood on the grass, and it was soft and cool under the soles of his feet. His wrists were tied together, and there was a long piece of rope dangling, which Hunk was holding on to. 

“So,” Hunk said brightly, “how would you feel about me tying you to that table?” 

“I’d be interested,” Shiro allowed. “Were you planning on doing anything else to me, while I was tied to the table?” 

“I was,” said Hunk, “but I’d kinda like to keep it a surprise. Unless you really wanna know? I can tell you if you really wanna know.”

Shiro looking up at the sky, where the clouds were turning orange as the sun sank down. He thought - really _thought_ \- about if he trusted Hunk. Then he gave an internal shrug, and he nodded. “I trust you,” he told Hunk. “Do your worst.”

“You don’t wanna say that to me,” said Hunk. “I’ve got a devious mind, y’know.” He waggled his eyebrows like Groucho Marx, which startled a laugh out of Shiro. He was still snickering as Hunk pressed closer to him and kissed him.

Kissing Hunk was always so… comfortable. It was a bit odd, not being able to reach out and feel Hunk’s face or pull on Hunk’s hair. There was something nice about submitting this way, though - having his head tilted back by Hunk, having Hunk tug on the rope to nudge him into position. He found himself laid out on his stomach, his face pressed into the wood, his wrists tied to the legs of the table. His feet were touching the ground, but most of his weight was on his stomach. 

His cock was already getting hard in his underwear, beginning to point towards the grass. The night air was cool on his skin, especially cool in all the spots where he was sweating, and Hunk’s hands were warm as they ran up and down his back, pushing his shirt up. 

“You’re really gorgeous, y’know that?” Hunk’s hands were going to Shiro’s ass, through Shiro’s underwear. “Like… I know you get self conscious about how you look because you’re a little scarred, but… you’re gorgeous.”

_I’m not just a “little” scarred_ was on the tip of Shiro’s tongue, but he bit his lip. His prosthetic clenched, then relaxed. Instead he let himself sink into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth falling open. 

Hunk’s fingers were gentle, as they moved along the curve of Shiro’s ass, sliding up the leg of Shiro’s underwear to cup the cheek of Shiro’s ass. Then he was taking his hand out of Shiro’s underwear, hooking his thumbs under the waistband and pulling Shiro’s underwear down around Shiro’s ankles.

Shiro’s bare ass was probably glittering in the low light, and then Hunk’s breath was warm on the small of Shiro’s back. He shivered, his cock twitching. His underwear was keeping him in place, and his cock was drooling now. He was going to have to wash these underwear, when all was said and done. 

Later.

“Oh,” said Hunk, “ _god_ , your ass is… like, a thing that would make me give up gods, if I had any.” Hunk was kissing lower, his tongue flickering along Shiro’s crack, and then Hunk’s big fingers were spreading Shiro’s ass open.

Shiro’s back bowed, and he clutched at the edges of the table. If he yanked too hard, he’d probably snap the rope, but that wasn’t a thing he needed to worry about just yet. He just had to concentrate on breathing, as Hunk’s warm breath ghosted over his hole.

“I mean it,” Hunk said. “This is, like, a top shelf ass.”

“Top shelf,” Shiro echoed, and his voice was only a little muffled by the table.

“I’m serious,” Hunk said, his tone fervent. “You’ve got an amazing ass.”

“Thank you,” Shiro said, and god, but this was awkward. 

“You’re welcome,” Hunk said cheerfully, then he was… leaning forward, and licking Shiro’s hole. 

It was a sloppy lick, from the backs of Shiro’s balls to the top of his hole, and then Hunk was holding him open with both hands, and beginning to lick him. The flat of his tongue passed over Shiro’s hole, again and again, and Shiro… well, Shiro made some inelegant noises. To put it lightly. If he hadn’t been tied up, he would have been covering his own mouth up, maybe even biting into his fist. But he wasn’t, was he? He was just feeling it, as it washed over him. It was a bit like sinking into quicksand - pleasure overtaking him, again and again.

Then Hunk was holding him even _more_ open, and the tongue that had been lapping at his hole was _inside_ of him, wriggling in such a way as to wring out even more embarrassing noises. God, but Hunk was good with his tongue. Of course Hunk was good with his tongue - he made a living by it. Sort of.

Maybe Shiro was going on tangents, thinking in circles. His brain was just chasing itself, as he rutted against the air and Hunk drooled down his balls, kneading his ass. It was the kind of devouring that would have been terrifying in any other context. His mouth was so _wet_ , and he was clearly enjoying himself. When he pulled back to take a breath, he was panting, little bursts of hot air against his ass. 

“How do you feel about getting fingered?” Hunk asked, as if that was just a _thing_ you asked someone. 

“Fingered?” Shiro swallowed, and his throat clicked. 

“Yeah. My fingers in your ass. Is that a thing you’re okay with?” 

“It’s a thing I’m okay with,” Shiro said. “Yeah. More than okay with it. It’s great.”

Hunk snorted, and he nipped Shiro on the ass, right on the curve of his ass. “I don’t know why I used to think you were this cool, unflappable guy.” 

“I can be unflappable, in the right situation,” Shiro said, and his voice cracked.

“I dunno,” Hunk said, and the blunt tip of one big finger was sliding along the rim of Shiro’s hole. “You’re flapping in the breeze right now, aren’t you?”

“I can _not_ believe you made that joke,” Shiro groaned, and he pressed his face into the wood, although he was grinning. 

“Let me just… lube up, hold on,” said Hunk, and there was a click.

“... you’ve got lube on you?” Shiro was snickering now, as one cold finger carefully probed his entrance, then slid in. It was a familiar pressure, and Shiro’s cock twitched against his belly, as Hunk went deeper. 

“A good engineer is always prepared,” Hunk told Shiro. “So is a good chef.” He curled his finger, feeling around inside of Shiro, and he made a satisfied noise when Shiro’s hips jerked forward. 

“So you’ve… been walking around with lube in your… in your p-pocket,” Shiro stuttered. It was hard to think, when Hunk was massaging his prostate.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Hunk said cheerfully, and then Hunk’s finger was removed, and another one was added, equally lubed up. “Just… enjoy yourself. Okay?”

“Doing my best,” Shiro mumbled, his eyes squeezing shut. He humped back against Hunk’s hand, utterly debased - anyone peeking over the fence would have been able to see… well, everything. And yet.

And yet.

“You can make noise,” Hunk reminded Shiro. “We’re pretty far out from anything.”

“What if… what if someone hears?” Shiro was flushing, as Hunk’s fingers thrust in and out of him. There was pleasure building up at the base of his spine, a shivering, skittery sort of pleasure. It milled around under his skin, and left him twitching.

“Nobody will hear,” Hunk assured him, patting Shiro’s ass with his other hand. “Mmm, god, you’re tight. And hot. I love your ass, Shiro. I mean this sincerely. Not just in, like, the sexy dirty talk way.”

“I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t think otherwise,” Shiro mumbled, still digging into the wood of the table. There might be handprints, by the time this was all done. But god, did Hunk have thick fingers. 

“Just making sure,” Hunk said. “Helps to have redundancies, right?” He twisted his fingers, and then he parted them, and Shiro saw stars behind his eyes. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro said, and his voice cracked.

“Not yet,” Hunk said. “I’ve got other plans.” The fingers were withdrawn again, and then there were three of them, curling and thrusting in, gentle but insistent. 

Kinda like Hunk that way.

“You planned this?” Shiro laughed, awkward and trying to keep his speech something vaguely coherent.

“I mean,” Hunk said, his tone contemplative, “I didn’t _not_ plan it.” He pressed closer to Shiro, his hand coming around to stroke Shiro’s cock, gently. He held Shiro’s cock in his hand, but after that initial stroke, nothing. He just… held it. 

Shiro whined, hated himself for whining, and then did it again, as the fingers on his prostate kept tapping and rubbing. His cock was leaking down Hunk’s fingers by now, but he was getting barely any stimulation. All of it was in his ass, and he was going to come from it. 

It wouldn’t be the first time he came from a prostate orgasm, but… well, this felt pretty unique. The rope was holding him firm, and Hunk’s callused hands were keeping him grounded. He wasn’t floating out of his body - he was soundly inhabiting it, enjoying the sensations, but still very much _there_. 

His heartbeat was very loud in his ears, and his orgasm was beginning to crest at the base of his spine. His toes were curling in the grass, and he was aware, distantly, that he was moaning and gasping. He was making the kinds of noises he associated with porn stars, and he would have been embarrassed, but there wasn’t really any _room_ for it - there was just his body, with his mind rattling around inside of it. 

Hunk’s fingers did something particularly dextrous - fucked if Shiro knew what it was - and just like that, he was coming, all over the ground. The pleasure of it was different this time - it shimmied up and down his back, burrowed down into his bones, leaving him knock-kneed and spent. 

Hunk held him the whole time, as his cock spat out fluid and his back arched. 

“Pretty good, huh?” Hunk sounded proud of himself, as he withdrew his fingers.

Shiro gave an awkward thumbs up, still wallowing in the sensations. 

“Would it, uh…,” Hunk pressed close to Shiro, his erection digging into Shiro’s hip through Hunk’s jeans, “would it be okay if I fucked you? Or jerked off on you, or -”

“Fuck me, _please_ ,” Shiro said, and his voice cracked. He cleared his throat, tried again. “Please,” he said. “Please, fuck me.”

“I mean,” said Hunk, “since you asked so nicely….” There was the sound of a zipper, and then Hunk groaned. “Ow.” 

Shiro snickered. “What’d you do?”

“Got the head of my dick with the edge of the zipper,” Hunk said, and Shiro could almost _see_ the offended look on Hunks’ face. 

“That sucks,” said Shiro. “Do you want to not -”

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” said Hunk, and then something hot and sticky was nudging at Shiro’s ass. “You ready?”

“I’m ready,” Shiro said, and he tugged at the ropes. 

“How are your hands doing?” Hunk held Shiro’s ass open, and the head of his cock was sliding back and forth across Shiro’s hole, gathering up wetness. 

Shiro shuddered, biting his lip. _Fuck_ but… that was good. Very good. 

“Is this the… time to ask?” Shiro groaned, as the head of Hunk’s cock breached his hole, the ridge of it catching… and then he was in. 

Hunk pushed in, and his belly was soft and hot against Shiro’s back, the hem of his shirt almost ticklish against Shiro’s hips. Hunk pressed wet kisses along Shiro’s shoulders, his cock all the way in, and he reached out, squeezing Shiro’s hands.

“You’ve been tied up for a while,” Hunk said, and he was breathless. “Just ‘cause I’m… a little distracted doesn’t mean I won’t… ch-ch-check….” Hunk moaned, and his hips shifted, pushing Shiro forward, just a bit.

Shiro moaned, and he clenched around Hunk’s cock. It was so _hot_ inside of him, and it filled him, the same way Hunk’s fingers had. Shiro was always struck by how hot a cock could be - it was a living organ, without any bones in it. The only thing keeping it stiff was blood, and that blood was pumping through Hunk’s cock, was heating up Shiro’s ass. 

Hunk was alive, and Shiro was alive, and they were both being here, being alive, and okay, maybe he was going into his own head a bit now, but fuck, Hunk was stroking his cock, not just holding it, Hunk was kissing Shiro’s back, his hips rocking forward, his cock flexing inside of Shiro. 

There was another orgasm building at the base of Shiro’s spine, and this one felt like the kind he was used to - he was clenching around Hunk’s cock, and he was humping back against Hunk, moaning into the air. It was dark out now, and lightning bugs were beginning to flicker around them.

There was something almost magical about the moment, as if some great god would come down to bless them with a fertility rite or… something. 

… yeah, no, Shiro was pretty far gone, if he was going down those paths. Not just far gone in that, either - Hunk was groaning and moaning in his ear, and Hunk’s cock was driving into him, as Hunk jerked him off with skilled efficiency. Of course Hunk knew how to do it - Hunk was good at things with his hands, Hunk was good at things in general, Hunk was… oh, _fuck_.

Shiro sobbed into the wood of the table, as his second orgasm hit him in the back of the head, and he clenched around Hunk’s cock, his hips stuttering forward, his cock spurting come across Hunk’s hand and the grass. He went completely limp, as Hunk gasped, his own thrusts picking up. 

“God, you feel so good, Shiro, can I… can I come in you? Please?” Hunk’s breath was hot, misty against Shiro’s neck, and Shiro’s head lolled to the side, to get more of it. 

“Do it,” Shiro said. “God, please, I want -” And then he groaned, as Hunk began to thrust harder, faster, hard enough that the picnic table was being pushed forward, just a bit. Just enough to make divots in the grass. 

And then Hunk’s cock was swelling in Shiro’s ass, filling it with hot, sticky come. “God, Shiro,” Hunk mumbled, his voice rough. “You feel so fucking good. Oh… fuck.” 

“Thank you,” Shiro said, and he sighed. “Can you untie my hands, please? My arms are getting sore.” Shiro would roll over in bed, and the burn would remind him of… this. Of lying on a picnic table, Hunk’s cock inside of him, the fireflies flickering around them. “Actually. Another minute or so?”

Hunk pressed a kiss to Shiro’s temple. “If you say so,” he said, but his tone was affectionate. 

Shiro couldn’t really ask for anything else, could he?


End file.
